


A Time Like This

by reconditarmonia



Series: Purimgifts 2019: Willow Rosenberg [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, Fluff, Jewish Holidays, Slice of Life, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/pseuds/reconditarmonia
Summary: Willow and Tara make hamantaschen, but there's always a crisis.





	A Time Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



"So it's too tacky for monsters to be monstering on Halloween, but we don't get a day off on Purim?"

"I'm afraid the salient element of Halloween for the undead is not the presence of costumes," says Giles over the speakerphone in the Summers kitchen.

Willow's barely been to synagogue since her Bat Mitzvah, but that doesn't mean she's not elbow-deep in flour right now. "Still seems unfair to me," she says, as Tara goes back to folding the hamantaschen dough into unfairly beautiful triangles. Half of the cookies are poppy-seed because that's what Willow's always liked, and half are violet and chocolate because that's what Tara picked. Willow swipes a bit of dough from the cutting board and a fingerful of filling; Tara catches her hand, but isn't fast enough to stop Willow popping them into her mouth. Willow's eyes nearly roll back in her head. "Mmm. These might actually be magical."

Tara sneaks a kiss before Willow opens her eyes. "Hey, I'll take it. I think the magic'll only work if we leave enough to bake, though." Still, when Willow makes puppy eyes and offers her a bite of dough and filling, she accepts, carefully taking it from Willow and pursing her lips around her finger in a small catlike smile as she looks at her girlfriend.

Giles clears his throat over the phone. "Might I remind you that Azzalok's clan are gathering as we speak."

"Duty is a harsh mistress," sighs Willow, looking at the tray of hamantaschen ready to go in the oven.

Tara kisses her hair. "It's okay, babe -- we'll have time to finish them later."

"We could just, you know." Willow wiggles her fingers. "Zap them. Bring some tasty treats along to the slayage." She looks at Tara hopefully.

Tara frowns. "When you talked about making cookies, I thought it'd be nice to have something to do with our hands. Something that takes time." She takes a breath. "Anyway, they need us. It's the international holiday of women being badass and saving everyone, right?"

"Damn skippy."

  
  



End file.
